A Tortured Prison
by Chris Lorde
Summary: Sometimes the worst prison is of the mind, interesting suprises are in store for the boy who lived and his dark family. AU, Dead Dumbledore, BellaHarry more pairings later. On Haitus for now, sorry lost my muse.
1. The Mind is the Worst Prison

**A Tortured Prison**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own any of the characters portrayed here or anything else. All hail J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This story contains AU, Bellatrix/Harry, and probably some mild adult content. You have been warned.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Mind is the Worst Prison**

A woman sat in the corner of the room, her dark hair pooling about her and effectively concealing her face from view. Slow warm tears dripped down her pain ravaged face and a blade was slowly making droplets of blood across her calf to match each one of those tears. A grunt makes her look up; the room she is in is her prison. Although plush to the point of absurdity, in her mind it resembled Azkaban. Her honey eyes quickly found the source of the sound on the bed. Her husband of 17 years, the man who was supposed to love and if not that at least protect her was raping a muggle girl of about 16, Even Bellatrix Lestrange felt pity for the poor thing, screaming and fighting only to find out in the end, that is what he wanted.

Bellatrix turned back to her corner and kept drawing lines of pain across her skin. It had been years since she had been able to fight even the tiniest command of her husband and the only time she could even think her own thoughts was when he was occupied by some fresh piece of meat that wouldn't lay down and just take it, he wanted the fight and since that got his mind centered, he couldn't control her mind too. In the beginning she had longed for someone to find a way to set her free, for anyone to realize that all she wanted was a family, someone to come home too and maybe even a child that she could carry around and send to Hogwarts. She had long lost the one thing that most prisoners go mad trying to find, hope. She had no hope left; the only thing she could even look forward to these days was watching her so called husband and these girls.

With a loud scream the girl that Rodolphus was forcing himself upon finally fainted with pain and he stopped. She could tell by the look on his face that if the girl didn't wake up soon he wasn't going to be up to performance until he had beaten her as worse as before and then some. It took a lot to please this man, and she knew that as a matter of rote. The scars on her chest and stomach stood testimony to the fact she had at least, tried.

* * *

Sirius sat at his desk in Headquarters poring over his father's documents. Even though he wasn't sure why he was doing it, he did at least feel as if he was doing something. His father, for an old pureblood, was well organized and all of his documents were in order by date. The one in front of Sirius now was what he had been searching 2 days for; Bellatrix's wedding contract. Since Bellatrix, Andromeda, and Narcissa's parents had died his father had set up the marriages for all three Blacks. Narcissa of course being the beautiful blonde had gotten her wish and married the Malfoy as his father could find nothing wrong with the family lineage. Andromeda had been erased from the family for following her heart and Bella; she had suffered a far worse fate by his standards.

_ Bellatrix Black is hereby promised to Rodolphus Lestrange with the guidelines imposed that she must bear one heir for her husband by the end of their 2__nd__ year of marriage or become his mind slave with whatever means he finds necessary. I, her guardian, do see this contract as a viable promise from Bellatrix Black as the present Lord Black and do so bind her _

Sirius was disgusted by his father's promise. He knew that Bellatrix had been married by their 5th year of Hogwarts because that was when she had stopped speaking to him. His favorite cousin had disappeared and 6 years later was on trial for the capture and torture of the Longbottoms. A tear fell down his grizzled face. His time was coming to a close; the curtain that he had fallen through had sucked almost all his life energy out of him and aged him far prematurely. Instead of enjoying his middle age and then decline into "The Dumbledore Years" He was already past the last stage, merely awaiting the failure of something important.

* * *

Harry sat alone outside Number 4 Privet Drive in the hedges that he had come to use as a hiding place from the neighbors and his torturers. He could feel a slight breeze coming down the lawn and the smell of fresh cut grass was strong in late summer. He no longer looked 16, he didn't even resemble a young man by most standards. In appearance Harry James Potter looked around 27. When Sirius had fallen through the curtain he had jumped in after and pulled him back from the one thing that no wizard has been able to fully control, time. Of course people wondered why a man had moved into the Dursley's and he was sure they had explained him away as a private boxing tutor for their little champ, but Harry was sure that people wondered about the resemblance to the boy from St. Brutus'.

Harry was struggling; he didn't know how to act anymore. His body was his own, yet it seemed a strangers. Where he had been scrawny he was now muscular and he had to shave nearly every day to keep Uncle Vernon happy. The depression that had started sinking over him after coming to the muggles was only getting worse. Hermione didn't know how to talk to an older man and Ron was too busy trying to make sure that Hermione didn't do anything with Harry that it was as if he didn't exist except as a rival. Women around the muggle neighborhood had stopped the handsome man and asked if they could offer him tea, lemonade or water but to their despair he turned all offers down. He hated his body, hated the boyhood that had been taken from him, and hated the fact that despite that Sirius would die soon anyway.

His godfather had become more of a parental figure than Dumbledore had ever been. He sent him a letter every day just to keep him entertained, described all the things that Harry could now get away with since his body had shirked the trace along with its boyhood skin. He on the other hand, spent loads of time describing his new feelings and bodily 'reactions' to Sirius, trying to get as much help as he could before….. But Harry couldn't even think of that. He had to believe that Sirius would find a way out of this. Dumbledore had died trying to go after Sirius so even at Hogwarts he would have no one to go too. He'd be all alone.

* * *

A/N Ok so not that long at first but I have to set the scene. I hope you enjoyed my twisted curtain retake, I thought since most of the Department was devoted to time, why not the veil too. R/R PLEASE, I just started writing. 


	2. A Hard Fact

A Tortured Prison

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, All Hail J.K.Rowling.

Warnings: All Warnings Still Apply

Chapter 2: A Hard Refusal

Bellatrix heard a pop in the sitting room while Rodolphus was cleaning up after himself and the girl, now resident of St. Mungo's. Apparently her master had heard the firecall too because she immediately felt the compulsion to go and answer it, doing her duty to hearth and home. She let her black robes fall around her body, securing any signs of her previous self mutilation, and smoothed her back. The silken stands fell around her face, framing it beautifully and giving her undernourished appearance health. Striding at a pace befitting her status she slowly made her way into the sitting room and nearly fell over at the face she saw.

She at first thought it was Dumbledore but he was no more, her next thought jumped to Elphias Doge but he would still be blubbering at home, by himself, like her. The features in the fire started to pop at her, the familiar eyebrows, the jaunty smirk, the dark eyes. They only fit one mans description and that would have to be…. "My Lord Black" Bellatrix said bowing. Above marriage, was family and he of course was now the Liege Lord of the Black's. A small smile marched across her face before she felt someone grab her hair and rip her backwards smartly, some of her beautiful hair, her only prize was left in Rodolphus' hand as he backhanded her against the wall.

A trickle of something warm and sticky was making its way slowly down her face as she tried to struggle upwards to throw herself in the fire. Her Lord was calling, no matter the marriage contract and she had too answer or be seen in disrespect. Her Black heritage was the only thing stopping Rodolphus from killing her and failure to answer Sirius, who had a reputation for being hotheaded, would be disinheritance. It would mean her death, and as Bellatrix struggled up a black boot came from the pit of hell and turned everything dark.

Sirius realized that something was wrong when Bellatrix was suddenly jerked from view and in that instant he backed out of the fire. He grabbed ink and quill, jotted down a note which he slipped into his pocket then apperated directly to the Lestrange sitting room. The sight that greeted him made his blood boil. He half jumped half transformed into his dog. The loyal dog that had fought down a werewolf and allowed friends to remain together; the dog that had watched his godson play quidditch and outshine even his father, that dog was now tearing the throat out of Rodolphus Lestrange, husband and master of Bellatrix Lestrange. He didn't hear anything, he couldn't do anything but enjoy the parting of the tendons, the crunch of the bones as the puny man with a power trip tried foolishly to pull free.

As his mind started to clear and his control started to leave him, his body started becoming more human. Finally an old man, older now than before was lying there on his deathbed. A woman with dark hair was sitting over him holding his head in her arms and digging through his cloak looking for her note that he assured her was there. "Just a minute Bella, the papers on the desk will clear your name and you can do whatever you want, just please watch over Harry." His note had explained as much but his last words had been about the haunting boy that was now her charge. This Bella knew in her own head, would be the thing that she would devote her whole life to, taking care of Harry.

Sirius had offered her freedom, had avenged her, and had loved her all in one moment that would sustain her for the rest of her life. Taking up the note she apperated into the office he had just been sitting at, she stroked the chair he was just in, the quill he had just held and the papers he had just drawn up to clear her name. She also noticed that as Harry was now without guardian and the heir to the Black family, he was emancipated, without protection and without her. She grabbed the papers and swiftly stuck them in a traveling folder that shrank and deposited itself in her cloak, her mind already preparing a barrage of jinxes and spells to protect her charge.

Harry was sitting down in the same spot as before, he hadn't moved, hadn't gone to the loo or gotten any food. He was preparing himself because he had just felt despair, the black ink of nothingness engulfing him and he knew what had happened. His surrogate father had just fallen, had just been laid to rest and Harry hadn't been there, could not have been there, and he hated himself for that. He took the ceremonial dagger that had been sitting on his hip all summer and was just bringing it down to his stomach when a jet of red light hit him in the chest. "STUPEFY" Rang down the alleyway feminine and terrified as the dagger fell, cutting through 3 layers of tissue but doing no real harm.

Bellatrix stood in front of a man, unmistakably Harry but a man and not a child. She had known without knowing how that it was him. He had almost succeeded in undoing all of her purpose in life, not to mention scaring the bloody hell out of her while he was at it. She bent down and looked him over quickly, efficiently. She could not get close to the boy, Sirius wanted him protected not subjected, besides she was far less a woman than he a man. Still his hair was quite sexy in a out of bed way and his chiseled features certainly did him no disservice.

She instantly stopped herself from appraising him more and Side-Along apperated him to his new Manor house. Sirius had never chosen to stay there due to even worse childhood memories, so Harry wouldn't have to watch Sirius walk around in the memories of his happiness. She left him under the care of Dobby, who happened to be waiting for Harry and then went back to the Dursley's. As she entered the house without knocking a shrill almost painful voice screamed out, "Boy, dinner should be halfway done by now, get to work this instant or I'll tell your uncle and you can rot in that room for the rest of the summer."

Bellatrix almost went into the old mode of dealing with the muggles but instead decided on being her new self. She screamed, caused much glass to shatter, threatened to do things, shattered some more glass, told them their son was a fat poof pansy with a boyfriend and then left with all of Harry's things. He would never need to go there again with the many estates and wide amount of gold his new title offered him. She would protect him either way but she didn't think he would want to go back.

A/N: Slightly longer chappy so I hope you all enjoy it so far, I know its slow moving but this is the first fic I've ever written. Don't be shy throw me some ideas and helpful critism I always love hearing how much I suck but lets not do that here.


	3. Rude Awakenings

**A Tortured Prison**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my car. All Hail J.K. Rowling.

Warning: All warnings apply as previously stated.

**Chapter 3: Rude Awakenings**

Bellatrix was lying in bed, she was 3 halls and 2 floors away from the new Lord Black but she still imaged sounds that could have been him, cringing every time anything creaked or groaned. It had been hard for her to sleep last night, she had to actually think about brushing her teeth, her hair, washing herself, getting dressed. It was so weird to go back to doing normal things for oneself in the mind. She had been lying in bed for the last hour just listening waiting for the boy in the body of a man to come and take his rights. As Lord Black he didn't have to find women, his family was his own to take or give as he pleased and she feared for herself. Sirius had told her nothing about him, all she knew from Voldemort was that he had changed, he was no longer the innocent do well and get praise for it Potter that he had always been before.

A loud pop sounded in her room and Bellatrix had to stop herself from cowering under the covers. Rodolphus' mind torture had been far worse than what he did to her body and she was still extremely skittish. She knew that but had to control her body because anything that showed fear to Harry was an invitation for him to come in and create more, revel in it, and ultimately become Rodolphus all over again. When she looked up slightly she happened to be staring into the wide elfish eyes of Dobby the houself. Servant forever of Harry Potter and number 1 fan as proclaimed by the Potter fanclub T-shirt and Potter Rocks button attached to the shirt. He was wearing a pair of golden socks with red lines across it that looked like some of Harry's out grown school socks and a wizarding hat that must have been Harry's before due to the slightly singed and ripped state of it.

"Dobby isn't meaning to scare his mistress, he is only wishing to tell her that Harry Potter," and here the little elf nearly squealed," is awakening now and wishes to go to Gringotts missus." The little elf bowed low and his voice was slightly muffled from being so close to the floor "He is also wishing that you go and see him before he leaves, he is needing some answers mizz."

Bellatrix got out of bed quickly and walked to her wardrobe. When she realized the elf hadn't moved she turned around and said "You can tell your Harry Potter that I will be with him shortly." As she heard the pop behind her that let her know she was alone she started preparations. There could only be one reason that any Master of the Manor would require that a woman go and see him. She pulled her luxurious hair into a bun in the back of her head, used some make up and dressed in a fashionable gown. She didn't know his tastes but she wasn't going to get overdressed and look foolish, if he wanted something else he would have to be a bit more specific. She didn't want to do this anyway.

* * *

Harry had awoken earlier when an owl started tapping on his window. Still slightly weak from blood loss and a little dizzy from the pain killing potions that he had been given last night he stumbled slightly and instantly found faithful Dobby under his arm. He grinned down at the elf and got the letter from the owl at the window. He handed her a treat and the owl flew off, dipping low and then soaring high on the warm wind currents. As he sat back down he looked over at Dobby and grabbed the hat, he moved it slightly so that it sat at a jaunty angle and patted the elf on the back.

"Thanks mate, I almost fell there for a second. Would you mind making us some breakfast so that we can start the day off right, I'm afraid I can't do it this morning." The elf started jumping up and down halfway through the sentence and when Harry had finally stopped he squealed in a high pitched voice "Dobby will be making Harry and his mistress breakfast of course, he will make the best breakfast Harry is ever having" Harry raised an eyebrow and held his hand up a second to stop the elf from disappearing "Make some for yourself too Dobby, I want you to eat with me. And please ask Miss. Black to come up here when Breakfast is ready so she doesn't have to eat cold food." The elf nodded happily almost in tears from the invitation to eat and popped out of the room quickly.

Harry opened the letter and scanned it, then re-read it in more detail because he thought that he had misread something.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well, it was Mr. Black's wish that you come to the reading of his will today at your earliest convenience. He also requested that Bellatrix Black accompany you, he was most assured she would be in your presence. We are awaiting your arrival, the letter is a portkey, just say Gringotts when you are both ready to go. _

_Griphook- Wills and Estates _

Harry got up and dressed in one of Sirius old linen shirts and a dragonhide jacket that happened to match his eyes. He pulled on a pair of dragonhide pants and boots that were a muddy brown color and finished off by trying to flatten his hair down. His facial hair seemed to have come in somewhat overnight but he didn't want to bother with shaving at the moment so went and sat down at the table in one of the adjoining rooms. He didn't know why he had gotten such nice rooms out of Miss Black but he was thankful for them. A soft knock at his door took him out of his thoughts and before he could answer a beautiful woman had opened the door and was just inside.

"I believe I was summoned to attend your needs Mr. Potter?" The woman's voice was low and sultry, like reading love poems while lying on black velvet. "I came as quickly as I could sir" She walked stately over to where he was and stood in front of him as if waiting for something.

"Ahhh well yes" Harry stammered and then got up, his manners getting the best of him. His body might be that of a man but he was still young and didn't quite know how to handle women. "If you'll be so kind as to sit down" He said while pulling out a chair for her, "Dobby should be here with breakfast any minute, I didn't want you to eat anything cold"

Bellatrix sat and raised an eyebrow at the courteous young man in front of her. _Called me for breakfast hmmm, that hasn't happened since I got married. _"I have to thank you for your thoughtfulness sir; I hadn't expected being allowed such respect. Most young lords find it a bit distasteful them to eat with their underlings.

Harry for as much as he was trying to follow what she said ,was confused to say the least. "I'm afraid I don't know what your talking about, I, well I'm just Harry aren't I. I just thought I'd ask you if you'd let me stay here. I figure I'll get some gold from Sirius and that'll help me pay for things. If you'll let me have a room that is." Bellatrix masked her face well but he still saw a hint of surprise on her face. "I think we should wait for the will reading to figure that out, have you gotten a letter that tells you when it is yet?" She asked politely steering the conversation elsewhere.

"Yes actually they want both of us to go this morning at our earliest convenience. I thought we might go after breakfast if that is alright with you?" He asked rather like a small child wishing to get something special.

It was then that Dobby popped in with three breakfast trays and although Bellatrix looked surprised to see him sit down with them at first she didn't say anything. It was rather nice listening to their bantering and playing around, not having to worry about social innuendos and etiquette.

A/N: Slightly longer chapter here, I hope you like it, its still in the setting the scene stages although everything should pick up after here. R/R if you love me and thank you to everyone who has added my story to their alerts and my first Reviewer.


	4. A Quote to Die For

**A TORTURED MIND**

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my fantasies concerning J.K. Rowling herself

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!!!!!! ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE STORY ALERTS.**

_**Diogenes : Thank you for your helpful review. This is the first story I've written and I was overwhelmed by the stuff that you noticed. I planned on shedding light to a few things in this chapter but some of the stuff is thanks to you round of applause. He is mentally the same poor guy.**_

_**Irishfighter : Thank you for reading it, the last chapter was the one I wasn't so sure about myself. AND YOU WERE MY FIRST REVIEWER!!!!!!!**_

_**x-Scarlett-x : I'm glad someone liked my idea, I thought it added more depth and threw some more reasons for him to be alienated into the story.**_

**Chapter 4: A Quote to Die For**

_Gringotts Wizarding Bank: London Branch_

Harry stepped into the light of the waiting room they had been portkeyed too. He moved like a trapped lion, pacing his cage. Waiting wasn't one of his strong points. He glanced over towards Bellatrix who was leaning against the south wall just watching him. He wasn't sure why Sirius had told him to stay his hand towards her before he died. He assumed he would find out today why she was shadowing him and being so…. nice. Just as he was about to start pacing again the door slip open with a slight sound of wood against stone. Griphook was standing there in some of the most formal clothes he had ever seen on a goblin.

"If you two would follow me please, the paperwork is in this office here" Harry followed Griphook, his boots making slight sounds as he stared around him. Bellatrix followed in complete silence, almost as if she weren't really there. When they reached the opulent office Harry noticed that gold was EVERYWHERE. The very walls were gold leaved and the chairs looked like rose gold. He waited for Bellatrix to sit down then took the chair to her left as the goblin went around the desk.

"Mr. Potter I believe that Mr. Black wanted you to read this letter first, he said that you would understand better." The goblin paused and Harry took a deep breath. He opened the parchment and glanced down at the letter.

_Harry,_

_I love you, I want you to know that. You have been like my son for these years that I have had you. James and Lily would be so proud, as proud as I am. I wanted to do so many things with you son. Take you camping, go hiking, go to a strip club. Unfortunately if you are reading this I wasn't able to do any of that. I know that I told you not to hold a grudge against Bellatrix, I feared that under the marriage contract she would be nothing but a slave and not responsible for her actions. Since I am now deceased if you are in the company of Bellatrix that has been confirmed and Gringotts is already starting the appeals process that will clear her name. She was my favorite cousin growing up; I just couldn't believe she was that evil even after everything she has done. Soon you will inherit everything I have. My one request from you is that you watch over Bellatrix, Lord Black._

_Sirius Orion Black - Padfoot_

_**P.S. **_**Because I have loved life, I shall have no sorrow to die.**

Harry looked up with tears shining in his emerald eyes. He looked over at the Goblin and raised his eyebrow "Can I …. can I keep this note?" His voice was extremely low, he couldn't trust it because he knew if he started thinking about Sirius his eyes would brim over and he would cry. Shaming himself in front of a goblin and Bellatrix Black was not on his top ten things to do list so he slipped it into his robes to go over later when the goblin nodded.

"Now that you have read that Mr. Potter, I need to read the will if that is alright with you and Ms. Black" He looked to the quiet woman sitting so still that she could have been a statue. "I think it would be best" She said slowly noticing that Harry had looked up at her then glanced away quickly. The Goblin assumed a comfortable position looking over the papers and then intoned in a deep voice the contents of the will.

**I, Sirius Orion Black, certify in front of the Goblins of Gringotts that I am under no mind- altering potions and in sound mind. **

**To Nymphadora Tonks I leave 1 million galleons and "The Graceful Tome" Located in the family vault with the wish that she studies hard.**

**To Bellatrix Black I leave her free and under the protection of the Lord Black and 1 million galleons**

**To Narcissa and Draco Malfoy I leave 1 million galleons**

**To Remus J. Lupin I leave Number 12 Grimmald Drive and 5 million galleons in the hope that he can dress properly for once.**

**To Harry James Potter I leave the title of Lord Black and name him my lawful heir, all possessions not included in this will revert to him. The title of Lord Black legally emancipates him and gives him the option of living in one of his now many homes. **

**Sirius Orion Black**

Harry stared at the goblin in utter amazement. Lord Black, that had to be one of the oldest wizarding families alive. "How, what, uh…." He stammered in utter amazement. The goblin took a ring out of a bag that he had tied to his waist. It was black onyx with a silver coat of arms stamped on it. "Just prick your finger and put a drop of your blood, then a drop of a consenting Black's blood and everything will revert to you, we can do it without the consenting Black's blood but it will be much smoother if everything went this way." Here the goblin looked over at Bellatrix. "If you would ma'am" She nodded and drew a blade from her robes. As she slid it down her finger a drop of blood gathered on the blade and she touched the tip to the ring. Harry copied her and he suddenly felt, well he felt powerful.

"Now since you are the Lord Black, is there any other person besides yourself that should have access to the family vaults other than to collect their inheritance?" Harry nodded his head towards Bella, still unable to speak and the goblin took out two bags that glowed a deep green and dark blue when they touched the owner's hands. "These are keyed to your vault sir, I believe your Potter vaults will be open to you when you turn 17. Also here are the keys to your houses, I believe that the one in Hogsmeade has already been renovated to your tastes by Dobby and Winky as soon as they knew it was reverting to your possession. Your documents regarding stocks, liquid funds and investments will be ready for you in 2 weeks time. Are there any questions?"

_3 hours later_

Harry and Bellatrix were walking up to the house in Hogsmeade that he recognized as the one he had stayed the night in. He was feeling quite dizzy and had about 100 packages in his hands since Bellatrix had immediately went shopping. The ministry had cleared her name before they could even step out of Gringotts making her life much easier. As he walked through the door after Bellatrix he could feel the ring on his finger getting warm, activating the wards of the house for the protection of its Lord.

A/N: So another chapter, I didn't have my beta Duby read this one because she wasn't online, hope you all like it and review if you love me.


	5. An Evening Out

A Tortured Prison

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fantasy of personally being with J.K. Rowling and Bellatrix Lestrange at the same time.

An Evening Out

As Harry walked into his home he was amazed by the diligence and work it must have taken to remodel something of this size that fast. The houselves had really outdone themselves. The entry hall was large and gothic but with a definite sense of Gryffindor. Instead of gargoyles in the corners there were lions. The table was made of well polished cherry wood. The red gleamed out of Bellatrix' eye as she noticed the changes with a sweep of her eyes. The carpet underneath his feet, Harry noticed, was also a deep blood red and was so thick that his shoes were sunk into it almost a half inch. Bellatrix was heading towards the stairs and before he could stop himself he put his hand on her arm. She whipped around with a slight look of astonishment before Harry could finally speak. "I didn't mean to startle you Miss Black. Do you think you could go to dinner with me tonight in about an hour?" Again he thought he saw astonishment in her eyes before she replied "Yes Lord Black, I'll be ready."

He sighed as she went up the stairs and decided he was going to explore the rest of the bottom floor. He walked through to the formal sitting room, a place that would have made Lord Malfoy proud. The dark red colors again dominated this room but he also saw some browns and blacks in the formal couches and chairs. Harry doubted if he would ever actually use this room but it would be good if he was trying to intimidate someone. The portrait over the mantle was of Sirius, James, Lily, and Remus in their youth. He supposed that Dobby had done that for him, given the fact that he didn't think that Sirius mother would have a portrait of Sirius, much less of his muggleborn mother.

Next up the library, he doubted if Hermione had even dreamed of some of the books that he saw on the shelves. Twin ladders on both of the walls containing books reached almost 20 feet high. One wall was covered in famous paintings from the muggle world. Out of the paintings he thought he recognized early Van Gogh but that was the only one that even looked vaguely familiar. They were nice looking though and he felt more like an adult, as odd as that sounded even to his own mind. "Do you like the family library Lord Black?" Harry started at the deep throaty voice of a woman. He relaxed when he saw the form of Bellatrix materialize out of the dark shadows by the door. "I didn't mean to startle you my Lord, I do apologize." She said as she saw the excitement drain from his face. "It's alright Lady, I should have been paying attention to the time. If you're ready I know a restaurant not far from where I used to live. I'd like to go there" Although Harry's voice had started out strong it ended in an almost pleading like tone. Bellatrix couldn't figure out why he was so strong and demanding one minute and then diminutive the next. His personality was definitely a puzzle.

As Bellatrix nodded her assent to their dinner arrangements Harry grabbed a quill and parchment from the desk in the library and jotted down a quick note to Ron and then Hermione. Since they were both identical he didn't bother putting their names on them so Hedwig wouldn't have to worry about which one went to which.

_Hey, I'm at the Black Manor instead of the Dursley's. I'll be spending the summer here and I hope your alright but I won't have much time to write._

_HPB_

As Harry signed the notes he smiled. Harry Potter Black. It had a nice ring to it and he rather thought that would cause a few stirs in school, the famous Harry Potter not being a Potter anymore. His snowy owl was sitting in the entrance hall when he was walking out with Bellatrix. "Hold up please, I was going to send the letters later but since she's right here" He trailed off as he got closer to his snowy owl Hedwig. "Good girl, you found me. Listen girl, I know you just found me but could you take these to Ron and Hermione" The owl nipped playfully at his hair as he bent down to add the parchments to her leg and then took off through an open window she had found earlier.

_1 Hour Later_

Harry and Bellatrix were sitting in an Italian restaurant that he had always heard Aunt Petunia rave about. The walls were a peach color and all the lights were dimmed low. Harry was looking around at anything but Bellatrix; he hadn't realized that the restaurant was so romantically inclined and he didn't want to give her the wrong idea; Bellatrix on the other hand was laughing and enjoying herself. She had said earlier that she hadn't been out to eat in a long time.

"So what are you planning on doing when we get home Harry?" she asked. They had moved on from the Lord and Lady around the time of her 3rd margarita and he had to admit she was much more relaxed after a few drinks. "I dunno, thought I would read for a bit or explore" Harry said shrugging. "Well you know, Harry" Bella hiccupped here "We have to be up tomorrow and I'd hate for you to sleep in like Draco." Harry looked slightly downtrodden at that particular statement since they had already been shopping and he wasn't keen on the activity. He had planned on exploring more tomorrow and possibly trying to convince Bellatrix to relax more when she wasn't drunk but it appeared that she had already made plans for their day.

A/N: Right I'm SO sorry it took so long to update but I seem to have lost my muse. I'm really debating on where to take the story so if anyone wants to help I'd love some. Review PLEASE…


	6. Odd Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't even own a cell phone anymore

That morning Harry woke up in a slightly grumpy mood. He didn't really enjoy shopping as much as he should if going with Bellatrix and she had been rather insistent last night about going with her shopping. He rolled out of bed and had just thrown a towel over his shoulder to head for the shower when a quiet pop behind him made him turn. Dobby was staring at him with wide eyes and looking a little frightened. "Sirs Dobby popped into Mistress' room at 10 and she had been very sick Master Harry, very sick indeed, she isn't moving sirs"

Harry nodded and thought back on the numerous muggle alcohols that Bellatrix had consumed. It would figure that it wouldn't be different from the drunkenness that she sustained but a huge difference in the hangover. All of the magical drinks sold already had hangover cures in them, muggle drinks were just…. On your own sort of cures.

Harry took a quick shower then, shaved his face and then dressed. He would have to go down and give her the aspirin because she would trust him above the elves. At least he thought so at any length, and besides, they were a bit frightened of her on a good day, much less one where she wasn't feeling well. Before he left the room however he sat down and penned another letter out

_Headmaster_

_I was wondering if it would be possible to have my own room this year at Hogwarts. Due to recent events I wouldn't feel very comfortable in a regular dorm and I was hoping you could help me._

_  
HPB_

_Pounding, the whole world around me is pounding and I can't feel anything but the rush of _BOOM

Bellatrix promptly covered her head with a pillow to try and block out the steady noise, only to find it worsened. Not making matters any better she realized that she couldn't even manage to open her eyes with the headache she had developed overnight. Suddenly Bella pushed her head over the side of the bed and let herself get sick, hoping to help the incessant nausea. Finally, after 3 more of these close encounters of the acid kind, Bellatrix lay back against her usually comfortable pillow. The day was not being nice to her and just when Bellatrix thought she was going to slip back into sleep the clock in her room started chiming. 10 Chimes for 10 hours.

Bellatrix tried everything during those agonizing chimes to prevent the sound from reaching her ears, she was however extremely unsuccessful as she now was curled into a little ball in her bed, trying to prevent the room from spinning, the pounding in her head from getting louder and the nausea from overtaking her. Just as she was slightly thinking of suicide a quiet knock sounded on her door. Since it couldn't be the houselves, nor a visitor since no one knew where she was it had to be Harry. She didn't answer, couldn't think of anything to say. A creak and the door must have been pushed open. If Bellatrix had been in better health this is where she would have started screaming about these being her private rooms and he could summon her if he needed anything but she needed her privacy. However in this instance she didn't move didn't even try and role over.

A slight movement and Bellatrix felt the side of the bed drop a few inches. "Here, aspirins and water" Harry's deep voice said from somewhere above her. His hand was in front of her face and for the most part she just opened her mouth and let him put the two tablets on her tongue. After that he lifted her shoulders up enough that she could sip without spilling the entire glass all over herself she managed to halfway glare at him through heavy lidded eyes. He had no business feeling well and trying to be helpful when she obviously was heading towards the worst morning of her new life. He sat there looking so fresh and healthy while she felt the room spin with every breath she took.

Harry on the other hand put his palm against her forehead to make sure that she really just had a hangover as he suspected. Normal he noted as he withdrew from her bed and stood above her. "I'm going out today since obviously you aren't up to shopping" he said, waiting for her to jump out of bed and announce that nothing could stop such a glorious task. She did however stay in bed and managed a moan of disgust in his general direction. "Take two aspirins every 6 hours if you're awake… and if your not I wouldn't wake up to take them. " She groaned again and watched as he walked slowly out of the room. She could finally rest in peace, without interruption and try to get rid of this nerve wracking headache.

Harry left, knowing he had done what he could for her but something still bothered him about leaving her hurting. He shook it off as his overwhelming hero complex that everyone was talking about and then set off for the rest of his day. He had hoped to escape the shopping but hadn't thought it would be possible so unfortunately he didn't have any contingency plans to fall back on. An idea occurred to him and he rushed back up to his room. He threw open his closet and got the shabbiest clothes he could find, which happened to be by the best wizarding brand out there. Dobby had apparently replaced his old clothes with some of Sirius'.

He sighed, knowing that it wouldn't make the visit any easier. He still hadn't gotten an owl back from Ron and he hoped it wouldn't be intruding but he wanted to visit his best friends, even if things were different. Harry pulled the robes on over his head and ran a hand through his flyaway hair. Looking around and finding nothing else to do before he left he walked down the hallway and peeked through the door at Bellatrix, still laying down and breathing deeply.

Feelings he couldn't explain arose in him seeing that but he had no one he could talk to now about those sorts of things. With Sirius gone Harry felt as if he wouldn't ever have anyone that he could hold on to. His whole life seemed to revolve around people who came in and out of his life, never staying for long and always leaving him with an even bigger hole in his chest. Some sick strange darkness kept creeping up on him every night before he went to bed; it wasn't often that Harry expressed his feelings before Sirius had died. Now he cried himself to sleep almost every night, wishing for the potions that Madam Pomfrey was so good at passing out.

As Harry stepped out of the manor house he glanced up, the semi gothic appearance still held him in awe. He had never dreamed of living in something like this, a house somewhat smaller had always come to mind whenever he thought of his future. Taking a last long look he turned and disappeared a step later.

He kept his eyes closed against the suppressing darkness that he had come to expect with apparition. It was such an uneasy feeling he was a little surprised it was more popular than broomsticks but he supposed traveling almost anywhere in less than 5 seconds would make it the preferred form of transportation. Just as quickly as the feeling had overtaken him he was standing in the slightly cloudy sunlight about a hundred yards from the Burrow. He smiled, this was the one place he had been treated nicely no matter what the Daily Prophet or anyone else had said about him.

He walked up, his longer legs making the loping pace he adopted flow smoothly across the grass in front of him. He could remember looking up at the burrow for the first time. It had already felt like home then, without him ever stepping inside and he had known he would be welcomed here through almost anything.

A/N:So a bit of a cliffy, how will he be welcomed? What will happen? Review with your ideas and we'll see.


End file.
